


asian twink into omorashi gets impaled by hot dom

by jokervenny



Series: mingyu sunbaenim and his many fucktoys [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Omorashi, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokervenny/pseuds/jokervenny
Summary: jae pees himself so mingyu sunbaenim has to punish him uwu





	asian twink into omorashi gets impaled by hot dom

**Author's Note:**

> you dont want to read this  
> but you brought this upon yourself owo

“mmingyu sunbaenim im so sowwwwy”

jae said as his cute little penis kept squirting yellow 

mingyu sunbaenim hit him with whip

“waaAAAA mingyu sunbaenim” jae grew harder and his back make arch uwu

“pls make me pee mingyu sunbaenim”

and den mingyu sunbaenim bring out the D I C C

“yes mingyu sunbaenim bring out ur 69 inch D I C C” jae moan out

mingyu sunbaenim trust in jae and jae make pee pee

“mingyu sunbaenim ur pee pee feel so good ahhhhhh”

jae make pee every time mingyu sunbaenim make trust trust in his cute little fuckhole uwu

the end


End file.
